Concrete Castle
by Canned.Laughter
Summary: Oneshot. Osaka Naru, a girl with big dreams and even bigger regrets...one of them being losing all connection with her best friend in the whole wide world. Here's to their friendship, and their chance encounter at the video store.


**Concrete Castle**

By Fool.on.the.Planet

Series: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone!

So this is my attempts at a one-shot in the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Mooniverse. I had always wondered about Naru's relationship with Usagi after our blonde bunny managed to get herself into a lifetime of senshi duty...when I had first read the original series, one of the scenes that hit me directly was of Usagi running off to fight youma after hanging out for a short time with Naru. There was a panel where Naru just stood there, watching Usagi's retreating back and thinking that something too grand for her was happening to her best friend. It was at that point that I just thought...'but what _about_ Naru? What _about_ all those ordinary people that these senshi are just leaving behind?'

And so 'Concrete Castle' was born. It's not the longest of one-shots, but I thought it was a decent enough length. There are song lyrics interspersed within the changing point of views, try to guess the song that will be revealed at the endnotes. I hope I have an accurate enough portrayal of Naru and Usagi, comments would be greatly appreciated.

Also as a disclaimer, I want to add that I do not own 'Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon', and am in no way attempting to earn a profit from writing this story.

Thank you for taking the time to read! If you like this story, please divulge your time in checking out my other novel-length attempts at fanfiction.

--Fool

* * *

"..." Dialogue

((...)) Thoughts

* * *

**Part I: Naru

* * *

**

Let's get crazy,

Talk about our big plans

Places that you're going

**Places that I haven't been**

Build my walls up

Concrete castle

Keep this kingdom free of hassle.

* * *

"Drama, drama, suspense, romance, drama, horror..."

It was late Friday night, and the store was littered with the people who had nothing better to do than to come by and pick up a video rental so they could watch movies while lamenting their boring lives. At least, that was what it felt like to the petite young woman with rich auburn hair, browsing the aisles of movies and loneliness. Her ears picked up the distant sound of cashiers ringing up sales, kids shouting to one another about the anime they've seen, and socially inept men shuffling around doing the exact same thing she was doing. The thought depressed her, so she pushed it determinedly out of the way and kept on moving down the shelves.

Osaka Naru was not alone. Far from it.

No, she had merely decided she didn't want to go out on the town tonight. Fridays were always so crowded on the streets, teenagers looking for fun. A while ago, Naru would have been right in the middle of the action, surfing the shops and the boys along with the best of them. She would have stopped by a boutique or two, tried on dresses and giggled over the cute salesclerk with the girl next to he-

((_No_.))

"Romance, thriller, drama, thriller, fantasy, drama..."

Osaka Naru, age 17, a normal high school student with big dreams and even bigger regrets. Short wavy auburn hair and brilliant blue eyes. A cheerful smile that complemented the fiendishly happy personality. Up till recently, it could be argued that she was the happiest girl in the world.

((Then tell me, why am I the one to be browsing the video rental store in hopes of better plans?))

It was because of _her_, wasn't it?

Up until two years ago, Naru remembered how they were thick as thieves. Her best friend, with her golden yellow pigtails and merry laughter. And herself, with her shopaholic and busybody nature. They grew up together, and had acquired their share of inside jokes, secrets, and petty arguments. There was ALWAYS something to do, always some plan to make and some goal to conquer. The sky was the limit.

Naru looked up from where she stood, clutching the cover of yet another chick flick. Her eyebrows fell down and for a second there fifteen years' worth of fond memories stabbed her in the head.

((When did things go...wrong?))

Or rather, not _wrong_. More like..._different_. Somewhere in that fifteenth year, the Best Friend found something new that wasn't Naru. New friends, new places to go, new secrets that couldn't be told. Naru wasn't a fool, she understood. There was something that she wasn't allowed to be a part of, and in the end the wall that fell between her and her best friend was permanent.

So she and her best friend would do the same things, except less frequently. They would sleep at each other's houses, watch movies at the same times, and go window shopping for the same things. But everything was changing and Naru couldn't stop it. Whether her Best Friend tried to explain an inside joke that Naru didn't get, or when her Best Friend got that faraway look in her eye that meant that she really didn't want to be there, standing around with a "childhood chum". It was something that Naru couldn't describe, but instead left a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that ate at her until she had to lump all those sad feelings in a ball and bury it deep within her.

It _was_ her, the reason why Naru was now resorting to watching movies to stave away the boredom. Tsukino Usagi.

Usagi, with her long golden hair and merry laughter. Usagi, with her ability to make all Naru's troubles go away and abundance of childish immaturity. Usagi, with her new friend Ami and new friend Rei and new friend Makoto and new friend Minako. Usagi, with her boyfriend. Usagi, with her "growing up".

((It's not _fair_.))

Did that mean that Usagi outgrew her?

It was a very mean thought. So Naru couldn't help but throwing the ugly feelings into the pit that was forming inside of her. She set down the chick flick with a decided snap and began going through movies again systematically.

"Drama, suspense, romance, horror, historical, dram-"

((Oh. A comedy. Maybe...))

"Naru!"

* * *

**Part II: Usagi

* * *

**

Let's get drunk

You can drive us to the harbor

Wish upon a star but

**Do you know what stars are?**

Balls of fire, burning up the black space

Falling from the landscape

Exploding in the face of God.

* * *

It was rare that Usagi found herself without plans on a Friday night. However, tonight Mamoru was out with his guy friends. Minako and Makoto had gone to that one concert with that one boy band ((the fiends didn't even bother to invite her)). Rei was on a meditation trip with her grandfather. And Ami was spending some "quality time" with her mother. Not even the Outer Planet Senshi were available...they were off supporting Haruka in her next big race in America, taking Chibi-Usa with them.

Usagi felt so very alone.

((It's fine! Leave poor old Usagi by herself...of course she doesn't mind...))

But that would have been selfish if she had protested out loud. So she didn't say anything.

In truth, the blonde moonchild should have been proud of her maturity. The growth she's seen in the past few years was astronomical. Even Chibi-Usa would have to grudgingly admit, if asked, that Tsukino Usagi was not the flighty child that she was when Luna first commandeered her for senshi duty. No... defeating darkness time and time again, Usagi had learned what it meant to have "responsibility". Though she would always be cheery and slightly accident prone, her mind was set a little more firmly on her shoulders. And thus, Usagi was left to fend for herself this fine Friday night.

((Hmmph. Damn maturity and its consequences.))

That's what she wanted to tell everyone. But again, her "growing up" had stopped her from doing so.

Scoffing in disdain, Usagi snatched her purse from the coat rack by the door. Her socked feet viciously shoved themselves in her shoes and her hands vented by throwing the door open.

"Usagi? Are you going somewhere?" Tsukino Ikuko, Usagi's mother, walked out of the kitchen with a rag in her hand. "It's getting dark."

The blonde bunny smiled reassuringly, "I'll be back soon, Okaasan. I'm just going to get a bit of fresh air."

"Alright...be careful, won't you?"

"Hai!"

In a few seconds, Usagi found herself walking along the sidewalk with no destination in mind other than somewhere that wasn't a reminder that she had no plans at all tonight. The night chill caused her to pull her jacket closer, looking out at all the bustling people and the colorfully lit shops.

((Maybe a movie...))

Going to the movie theater was too lonely without someone to go with, let alone slightly pathetic. But maybe she could rent something to pass away the time...

((Fine. It'll just have to do.))

Usagi determinedly walked into the nearest video rental store. After the time it took for her eyes to adjust to the artificial lighting, the sight of mostly middle-aged men who had nothing better to do than frequent video rental stores on a Friday night depressed her. Sighing, she headed into the warmth and started browsing titles.

((Drama, action, romance, oh _eww,_ horror!))

A glimpse of auburn caught her eye several rows down. Usagi was just tall enough to look beyond the shelves of movies, and could make out another head that WASN'T a middle-aged man bobbing down the aisle.

((Is that...?))

It was. Usagi had almost forgotten.

Stopping in her tracks, the moonchild watched Osaka Naru listlessly brushing her fingers past DVD after DVD. It surprised her, to find that she had very nearly forgotten the one girl who had stuck by her all these years.

Naru and Usagi. Usagi and Naru. That's the way it had been since before Usagi could remember. It had been Naru that taught Usagi how to climb trees. Naru to share her ice cream with when they didn't have enough allowance to get individual cones. Naru to pick her up every time she fell down. Naru to giggle over boys with and Naru to share fears with about letting her parents down.

It was strange that just one glimpse of the girl brought back so many memories and feelings deep within Usagi's chest. And it was funny that she had given hardly a thought for her before now.

((Did I do something wrong?))

Two years ago, they were thick as thieves. Weren't they? And then...Luna came...and it didn't seem to matter as much that Usagi couldn't go over to gossip with her best friend, or study with her; or trade crush secrets with her. For once, Usagi was by herself and she was an important person, which made her feel...well, important. She was someone special and she had other girls who thought she was special and she had a gorgeous boyfriend who also thought she was special. Who could say no to that?

Naru...must've gotten thrown into the woodwork. Usagi wasn't exactly sure how it happened...but it happened nonetheless. She had never really thought about it until now...but what would Naru think of her, if they met in this store? Would they still be friends?

And as Usagi stared her old friend down, a new, uncomfortable thought, came through.

Would Naru hate Usagi...for abandoning her?

((I didn't abandon her...))

But now it felt like she had. What a change of pace. First she was worried about entertaining herself for a few hours of the night...now she was worried about something else entirely different and all the more serious.

And all of a sudden, it didn't seem to matter that Usagi was alone this Friday night. Given the fact that Naru was also surfing this store...it seemed as if this were a regular occurrence for the brunette. She must have been alone many nights like this, without once telling Usagi what she really thought.

In just one glimpse, Usagi felt like the most horrible person in the world. Because really, it wasn't the fact that you were a princess of some long lost kingdom that mattered...it was how good of a person you were and how you lived your life. How could she have been a good person if she threw her best friend in the entire world away for a new set of friends with a new set of shiny promises and sparkling dreams?

((Crap.))

So Usagi did what Usagis normally do.

Waving her hand frantically, she bumped her shoulder against the corner of a shelf and moved brashly towards the drifting brunette.

"Naru!"

* * *

**Part III: Naru

* * *

**

But I needed some echo in the emptiness**  
**

**All I want, but you can't change this loneliness**

Look at what you've found, I'm falling down.

* * *

((It can't be...))

Well speak of the devil. If Naru had to name the top people she'd expect to meet at a video rental store on a Friday night, her Best Friend would have been low, low, low on the list.

But there she was, stumbling as usual wearing a grin that was bright and also a bit hesitant. Long blonde streamers flew back from her face as Usagi caught up with Osaka Naru, skidding to a halt. Suddenly, Naru watched as Usagi's eyes grew wide and then she blushed. As if not knowing what to do next. There was an awkward silence.

By instinct, Naru wanted to let out a large smile of her own and cry, "Usagi!"

But that felt a little...fake. So Naru dropped the exuberant grin and instead, gave a small half-smile and a slight wave. "Hi, Usagi."

The girl in front of her blinked crystal blue eyes and Naru watched as she bit her lip. Warily, she clutched at her purse. "Hey."

((She has changed.))

This Usagi would greet her casually instead of itching to hug her tightly before babbling about the cute guy at the arcade. This Usagi had an older look to her face and eyes, a look that Naru knew she had no part in helping. Naru wasn't sure what Usagi saw in her, or whether there was any change at all. That thought made her uncomfortable.

There were a few more moments of staring at each other before the brunette asked, "What are...you doing here?"

"Oh. Um...I was just...er..." Usagi fumbled with words before she finally sighed and smiled sheepishly. "Everyone else had plans. So I came here to find entertainment."

Naru giggled. "I'm here alone too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow..." The blonde bombshell shifted from foot to foot before asking, "So uh...I guess we haven't...talked in...awhile."

"...Yeah..."

Both of them tried hard not to look at one another, it was awkward enough as it was. Naru felt very self-conscious, tugging at her shirt and staring hard at the DVD box in her hands. Usagi clasped her hands behind her back and sighed lightly. Her voice was shaky.

"I uh...I just realized..." She gestured with her hands, not being able to get out what she wanted to.

Naru cocked her head, clear eyes watching her Best Friend. "Nani?"

"Well, I _saw_ you and I just...you know...realized."

"Realized what?"

"That...uh..." Usagi ducked her head and blushed. "That we sort of...stopped hanging out. I mean...together."

"Oh...yeah. Right."

Trust Usagi to get straight to the matter. She was always the one to plunge head first into anything, even the most troublesome of situations. Naru would have grinned if the statement hadn't hurt so much. Usagi just realized this...though Naru had been living with that painful fact for two long years. And yes...Naru had other friends. But they didn't compare to Usagi. Fifteen years couldn't be thrown away...just like that.

((But to Usagi...I guess they can.))

And it wasn't like Naru was _really_ angry. No...she was just frustrated that it had to happen at all. It wasn't anybody's fault. Not even the Amis and Reis and Minakos and Makotos who had stolen Usagi from her. Naru...understood that Usagi was special. And understood...deep down that something was going on that Naru couldn't _possibly_ understand.

At first, she had tried to be supportive even though she knew Usagi wouldn't ever share. She tried...but Usagi couldn't hear or see. And maybe it was because the secret was so big that Usagi couldn't hear or see. Naru didn't know. She just knew that even when she tried, Usagi would always go to her Amis and Reis and Minakos and Makotos for help and for encouragement. Naru was...painfully ordinary. Too ordinary to help someone like Usagi. That was something Naru _could_ understand.

It really hurt to hear Usagi say something like that, even though it was perfectly true.

And Usagi cleared her throat. "So...uh...how have you been Naru?"

"Good...okay...great."

"Ready to graduate soon?"

"Yeah...are you?"

"Most definitely! I can't wait to get rid of all those textbooks!"

The two girls smiled at each other and laughed. Usagi's eyes lit up like they used to, and Naru grinned boldly like _she_ used to. She heard herself gabbing again.

"And aren't you glad to be rid of Machida-sensei?"

"Oh _yes_! Doesn't he just irritate you? Like that _hair_..."

"That _suit_ he always wears..."

"And the way he always says 'rules are there for a reason' as if it _matters_..."

"Yes!"

They were both in a fit of giggles at this point. In a spur-of-the-moment action, Usagi took Naru's hand like she used to. That brought them back to reality.

"Oh..." Usagi's breathless laughter stopped suddenly as she swiftly dropped Naru's hand. Naru stiffened as her Best Friend mumbled a "gomen".

"It's...alright."

They stood there, not looking at each other again.

Naru was seriously considering just up and leaving when Usagi clenched her fist and blurted out, "Can I ask you a question?"

Shocked, the brunette stuttered. "O-Oh. Yeah. What is it?"

Her Best Friend looked nervous.

"What happened?"

And Naru knew exactly what Usagi was talking about. Just like in the old days.

* * *

**IV: Usagi

* * *

**

Taste the saline rolling down your cheekbone

Tell me that you're alone, tell me on the telephone

**Feel your heartbeat, break within your chest now**

Try to get some rest now, sleep's not coming easy for a while, child.

* * *

She could see so many emotions crossing Naru's face. It was like watching a thousand feelings in fast forward. It was obvious that Naru had been completely blindsided, and couldn't come up with anything coherent. So to fill the space, Usagi began to babble.

"I was just, you know, wondering. Because, I mean, we used to be best friends...didn't we? I mean, I thought we were. Fifteen years and all that. And, we sort of...stopped hanging out together. And I was just, you know, wondering. What...happened. I was ju-"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Usagi closed her mouth and really looked at her former best friend. Naru's chin jut forward like it always did right before she was about to cry, which made Usagi feel even worse.

"I-I guess...a lot changed...ne?"

Naru seemed to stare at her incomprehensibly for a moment. Her shoulders rose, and fell slowly along with a large gust of air. And for a second there, she seemed to look...tired...to Usagi.

"Yeah...a lot changed."

"Two years ago...I..."

"...Yeah."

"I'm sorry..."

This time, it was Naru who really _looked_ at Usagi. The Lunarian could feel those straightforward blue eyes searching out her mind. The blonde bunny could hear the gears churning rapidly in her old friend's head, going over all the possible motivations Usagi could have. It was always Naru who was the most independent; the one who thought enough for the both of them, and it was Usagi who had attached herself to the girl. With Usagi gone...it was as if Naru looked...empty.

It was funny, because way back when, Usagi had thought it'd be _Naru_ who would mature and leave her behind to rot.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because!"

Usagi hesitated, lifting a hand as if to reach out to her friend since birth. "Because..."

((Because I left you and it seems like so long ago, but back then we were all that we had.))

Naru took the offering. She smiled ever so slightly before brushing Usagi's outstretched fingertips with her own.

"It's okay. I've managed."

Somewhere in the background, a speaker turned itself on and an employee began intoning the prepared message.

**Sorry for the inconvenience, but the store will be closing in ten minutes. **

**Again, sorry for the inconvenience, but...**

All of a sudden, the bustle of a public area rushed into Usagi's ears and she was brought back to reality where there were others besides her and her friend.

"Oh," the moonchild hastily rubbed her hand against her eyes and blushed at the display of emotion. "I should get my movie."

She didn't ask Naru whether or not they wanted to watch together. Somehow...she knew they were both too far to be able to reach other just yet. It was a feeling that made Usagi sad, but also made her even more determined to re-connect with the friend-that-was. For her part, Naru seemed to acknowledge this distance and seemed to agree to their parting of ways.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I've already picked one out..." The girl shook back a head of red-auburn hair and lifted the DVD that was in her hands. Her half-smile faded from her face and she started to turn around towards the cash register.

((Don't leave.))

Instinctively, Usagi reached out and touched Naru's shoulder. She felt her best friend jolt at the contact before peering curiously at the blonde. It wasn't supposed to be over yet, this moment. Usagi didn't want it to be over.

Hurriedly, she managed to spit out, "Naru...would you...like to have lunch together on Sunday? I mean...we haven't talked in so long...and..."

Again, Usagi felt another jolt from Naru, from the shock. Her azure eyes widened and Usagi could almost feel the rampaging thoughts running through the brunette's head.

"Lunch...on Sunday?"

"Uh-huh! Just us two! Something we haven't...done...in awhile."

((Say yes.))

As if reading her thoughts, Naru's mouth closed and she grinned brightly.

"Sure! Definitely. Lunch sounds wonderful."

"Okay!" Usagi felt a rush of relief run through her entire body. She had been so nervous. "I'll call you. Or, you can call me! You still have my phone number?"

"Still memorized. How could I forget?"

"Same here!"

The both giggled one last time. Usagi took her hand off of Naru's shoulder and gave a little wave. Her eyes sparkled and her smile seemed to be too big for her face.

"See you later then. Have a good night!"

* * *

**V: Naru

* * *

**

**But I needed some echo in the emptiness.

* * *

**

"Ja ne!"

Naru waved goodbye, letting her hand slowly fall down to her side. She took in a deep breath, and let it out with a large whoosh of sound.

((Oh...))

She didn't know what she felt.

Because maybe...maybe Usagi would leave her again just like she left last time. But then again, maybe she wouldn't. Naru couldn't see into the future.

She didn't want to be hurt again.

But the thing was...you can't throw away fifteen years of friendship. It was impossible.

So maybe all this was, this entire episode...was for Naru to realize that she wouldn't ever _really_ lose Usagi. Usagi couldn't just _abandon_ her like last year's news. That thought was a least a little comforting. No matter what Fate had planned for the two of them, Naru was at least a little satisfied that they wouldn't let each other go...not without a fight.

Naru didn't want to get left behind, but really...it was all a matter of looking at things a certain way. She couldn't get left behind if she didn't let herself get left behind. She would be a part of Usagi's life, and there for her, no matter what happened. If five years passed instead of two...perhaps the same thing would happen. They would re-connect again, and again, and again. As many times as it took for them to realize they would be friends forever.

She felt like laughing at the weight lifted off of her shoulders. The concrete castle she had built for herself...the one she didn't even realize existed...was slowly crumbling to pieces.

Looking down at her hands, Naru realized she was still holding that movie. The comedy.

((It's perfect.))

* * *

**A/N:** The song is titled 'Down'; it's a great tune by Something Corporate...a band that I was enamored with for several years. I thought the slightly desperate lyrics to be fitting of the situation, and somehow they got incorporated into the story.

Any thoughts or comments? Sometimes I look back and think the timing is off, either too rushed or too slow...but I'm always improving so I hope the next work I try attempting is better quality. I'd like to know what you all thought was good, bad, or getting there.

Thanks so much guys.

* * *

**Japanese Dictionary**

Senshi – Warrior. In this case, the sailor scouts.

Okaasan – Mother.

Hai – Yes, right.

Nani – What? Eh?

Sensei – Suffix used for a teacher.

Gomen – Sorry.

Ne – Yes? Isn't that so? A way of urging agreement from the other person.

Ja ne – A way of saying bye. Like 'see you later!' Rather informal, mostly used for friends, or people you're familiar with.

* * *


End file.
